doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Sidious
Sheev Palpatine, or Darth Sidious the Emperor, is the Emperor of the Galactic Empire and the main antagonist of the When Phineas meet Nobita series. Biography Palpatine was born on Naboo, the eldest son of the House Palpatine's patriarch Cosinga and his wife. He was raised in his family's ancestral home, Convergence, situated in Naboo's Lake Country, and had at least twobrothers and two sisters. He was thought to be the reincarnation of Belial, Satan's most evil henchman demon. From an early age, Palpatine identified himself as different from his peers and siblings, recognizing a greatpower within himself, and believing that he was born to lead, which led to an uneasy relationship with his family. His father also perceived his eldest son as different, and would later claim to have divined his murderous nature from the time the latter was an infant. At some point early in Palpatine's life, Cosinga had his son tested to make certain that they were related. Until the end of his life, however, Palpatine's true nature would remain a mystery to his father. Despite for Dexter claimed that the Emperor was born evil, episode The Depth of the Death revealed that Palpatine's madness appeared to have began at the age of eight when he was watching a Jedi use Dark Side powers for a moment to defeat a monster. From that on, Palpatine started to obsessed with powers and the Dark Side, plan to use it to became the Emperor of the galaxy. Intelligent and highly ambitious, Palpatine desired his family to take on a more active role in Naboo's politics, both to increase their own wealth and power, and also to help their homeworld make the transition into the modern galaxy. He was soon disappointed to learn that he was alone in this ambition, and that his father not only lacked the ability to improve his family's standing, but also arrogantly believed he had all the power there was to be gained. Cosinga's political ambitions never exceeded provincial Naboo—father and son attended two coronations in the capital city of Theed, and for years to come Palpatine would remember Cosinga's envy for the power the monarch wielded. Although Palpatine longed to kill his father, he grudgingly concealed his patricidal desires for years, hiding his true feelings under a mask of simple reactionary rebelliousness. Disgusted by his father's incompetence, and infuriated by his mother's willingness to tolerate the situation of their family, it was not long before Palpatine discontinued the use of his given name as an act of spite. From then on, he demanded to be referred to exclusively by the name of his aristocratic family. As a child, he visited a vested interest in Sith lore. Employing his family's vast wealth, the youth took to the black market, resolving to collect as many inscrutable runes and ancient texts as possible. Enraptured by the secrets revealed with each tome, Palpatine at once recognized the key to realizing his true ambition: the acquisition of absolute power. All that remained was opportunity. Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious : "Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you…" : ―Darth Plagueis In 67 BBY, the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis murdered his Master, Darth Tenebrous, on Bal'demnic. Tenebrous's disembodied consciousness accessed his apprentice's body and Force senses through the maxi-chlorianretrovirus and saw a vision of the future, in which Plagueis's apprentice killed him before he had the chance to complete his life's work, which Tenebrous believed was the creation of the Chosen One. The Dark Lordpanicked and abandoned Plagueis's body. The mysterious apprentice in Tenebrous's vision was invisible to his Force sense, and he only perceived him as the shadow. On Naboo, the young Palpatine was waiting for a chance to join the Sith,15 and this turn of events was the first step towards bringing Plagueis to Naboo, and, 35 years later, realizing Tenebrous's vision. First encounter : "Palpatine." "How do you know my name?" "I know more about you than just your name." : ―Hego Damask and Palpatine As an adolescent, Palpatine studied at Theed University, and also enrolled in the Legislative Youth Program in accordance with Naboo's mandatory public service curricula. His family's social status provided him with high profile contacts, such as other aristocrats and even government officials. One such acquaintance was Vidar Kim, who was at the time an aide to the Republic Senator of Naboo. Although Palpatine regarded Kim as a political mentor, he secretly harbored certain views that conflicted with Kim's opinions. Palpatine's own father shared Kim's conservative beliefs and lobbied for Naboo's government to maintain an isolationist policy in order to protect their homeworld from interplanetary corporations that wanted to take advantage of Naboo. Bon Tapalo, a candidate for the Naboo throne in the 65 BBY monarchical elections eager to open Naboo to outside influences, was their main opponent in the political arena. Palpatine, motivated by pride and a desire to see his homeworld become a part of the greater galaxy, sought to quietly undermine his father's political agenda during the 65 BBY election season. More importantly, however, it was the rift with his father that indirectly led to his future as a Sith. Palpatine released confidential information pertaining to the shady role certain royal houses (including, presumably, his own) in the Tapalo opposition had allegedly played during the mercenary conflict, despite the fact that he was well aware he could be disinherited for it. In aiding Tapalo's campaign, Palpatine brought himself to the attention of Darth Plagueis, Dark Lord of the Sith.1 The young man had craved for the power of the Sith since becoming a collector of Sith artifacts, and soon he would have his chance to join their order.15 Plagueis was publicly known as Hego Damask, the MuunMagister of Damask Holdings, one of the galaxy's most powerful and influential financiers and political lobbyists. Having survived an assassination attempt by an unknown party on Bal'demnic and having killed his Master during that same incident, he was also the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith in Darth Bane's line. Plagueis learned from certain Gossam members of the Subtext Mining Group—the company that supplied the mining probe that was supposed to kill himself and Tenebrous on Bal'demnic—of a plasma reserve they had recently discovered under Theed. After ordering the Gossams' deaths, Plagueis instructed Larsh Hill of Damask Holdings to look into the situation. Hill contacted Tapalo, offering to support his bid for the throne in exchange for exclusive rights to transport the plasma from the Theed reservoir. Palpatine, by joining the covert war fought in the Naboo media for the public eye, had turned Damask's eyes on him—members of Damask Holdings traced the release of the information to the heir of House Palpatine, and Plagueis decided to meet this young noble who had helped him from afar. The Dark Lord arrived on Naboo in his public guise as Hego Damask and sought out Palpatine in Theed University. After asking after him, Plagueis eventually found Palpatine outside the Youth Program's headquarters in the university campus. Though he was aware of Damask's reputation, the haughty Palpatine initially had little interest in conversing with the Muun. Through a small effort of persuasion on Plagueis' part, however, Palpatine reluctantly agreed to give him a tour of Theed. Plagueis was able to learn much about the young aristocrat in their first encounter; Palpatine had an interest in politics, but was shy to admit it; he enjoyed art, yet his modest tastes made him disinterested in Naboo's grandiose architecture style; the estrangement with his father was augmented by their different political opinions. Aside from art and politics, Plagueis also learned that Palpatine had a passion for expensive landspeeders and competitive racing. But he was unable to peer into the young man with the Force, which intrigued him. At the end of the day, Plagueis offered to recruit Palpatine as a spy in order to advance the interests of Damask Holdings by ensuring the election of Tapalo as king of Naboo. Palpatine accepted the offer, but only on the condition that he would report directly to Plagueis alone. Cosinga Palpatine eventually learned of his eldest son's friendship with Hego Damask. Due to his estrangement with the younger Palpatine, as well as Damask's support for Tapalo's bid for the throne, Cosinga immediately attempted to thwart any further contact between his son and the head of Damask Holdings. After Cosinga failed to coerce Damask with veiled threats, the Muun contacted Palpatine, who had been away on Chandrila with his class at the time. Palpatine, enraged by the revelation of his father's attempt to interfere in his affairs, desperately implored Damask for advice. Recognizing the potential that emanated within his young protégé, Damask took advantage of Palpatine's fear and hatred for his family, and thus insinuated that he had to do whatever it took to become emancipated from his father's control. Palpatine's defining moment came when his father personally journeyed to Chandrila with the entire family in tow to retrieve his heir. Once the family yacht had left Hanna City Spaceport, Cosinga and his son clashed. In order to keep him away from Naboo during the elections and out of Damask's reach, Cosinga planned to send his son to Chommell Minor, where he would stay with the Greejatus family and complete the Legislative Youth Program locally with Janus Greejatus. Palpatine did not accept the arrangement, and verbally attacked Cosinga. The altercation brought out their long-standing yet barely concealed hatred for each other, until Cosinga revealed to his son that he had wanted to kill him from the start. Overcome by years of repressed anger and frustration, Palpatine instinctively drew upon the power of the dark side and slaughtered his entire family and their security guards. When the deed was done, he contacted Damask and was assured by his mentor that none would ever learn of his role in the slaughter of House Palpatine. Damask arranged for all evidence of the crime to be purged, and for Palpatine to return to Chandrila. In addition, Palpatine later sold Convergence and moved to a modest apartment in Theed. One standard week later, they met in a luxury cabin aboard the Quantum Collosus. Having judged the young Palpatine worthy of joining the Sith after he murdered his family, Darth Plagueis formally initiated him into the cult. From the time of Darth Bane onward, it was common for Sith names to begin with the forename Darth, a moniker that was as much a title as it was a name. Many factors went into deciding on the second name. At least one, based on observed ceremonies, is that Sith masters would enter a kind of communion with the dark side of the Force, question it, and within it find inspiration, an answer. In Palpatine, Plagueis saw a being completely lacking in empathy, ambitious, arrogant, and insidious. Palpatine genuflected before his master, pledged his undying allegiance to the Sith Order, and the Dark Lord of the Sith proclaimed him his new apprentice under the name Darth Sidious. Palpatine subsequently became the apprentice to Darth Plagueis but would later betrayed him and killed him after he "became unnecessary" due to teaching Palpatine too much too quickly. It was during his apprenticeship to Plagueis that Palpatine took on his first apprentice Darth Maul, who he decided to take away and mercilessly abused and tortured in the name of turning him into the ultimate living weapon. The Empire's rise To carry out the 2,000-year-old plan to wipe out the Jedi for good, he sets up a war against the Republic as the leader of the Trade Federation with the name of Darth Sidious. When Palpatine eventually leads the Republic, he becomes a leader on both sides, ensuring that neither side gains enough upper hand to win the war. This, in turn, causes countless deaths of fighters in the Galactic War, including Jedi. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive on the Trade Federation Control ship in order to negotiate, as requested from the Queen of Naboo. After their arrival, Darth Sidious interrupts their mission by ordering Viceroy Gunray to assassinate the ambassadors. When the Jedi escape, the Dark Lord has the viceroy end all communication in the Senate building. As part of Emperor Palpatine's plan to become the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, he promises Queen Amidala that he will "end the corruption," as her people were suffering while the Trade Federation's control on the Naboo system increased. Delegates and other members of the Senate continued to argue, and even the Chancellor, failed to make any decisive action. During a Senate meeting, Amidala finally agrees with the senator to "call for a vote of no confidence" in Chancellor Valorum's leadership, and elect a new, stronger chancellor, to stop the tragedy. After the defeat of the Dark Lord's possibly most loyal apprentice, Darth Maul, in a duel with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, he successfully becomes the new Chancellor of the Republic and also murdered his master Darth Plagueis shortly after, noting as he did that Plagueis was only his teacher, never his master. His future apprentice Darth Vader was a child at the time and the decision was made that he would be trained to become a Jedi. At that point, he officially controlled both sides of the war. Years later, Darth Sidious has his new apprentice, Count Dooku, unify the groups of Separatists to create a secret battle droid army, the largest in the galaxy. After Obi-Wan's discovery of the planet Kamino, an ocean-planet with a cloning facility holding thousands of trained human clones, Chancellor Palpatine is given immediate emergency powers in order to use the clone army against the Trade Federation. The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars Darth Sidious plotted and masterminded many events and acts that led to him gaining more power. Darth Sidious first recruited the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress to find Anakin and eliminate him but saw that she would fail and was only an instrument that would lead to the downfall of the Jedi. Later Palpatine arranged a plot to recruit Jabba the Huttto join the Separatists by kidnapping his son Rotta and framing the Jedi as the culprits. The plan eventually failed but the tide still turned in Sidious' favor as Jabba allowed the Republic to use the Hutt hyperspace lanes. At another time Nute Gunray was captured by Senator Amidala and taken into custody to face trial on Coruscant for his war crimes. Palpatine praised the senator, but this angered the Dark Lord. Communicating with Darth Tyranus via hologram, Darth Sidious told him how dangerous this situation was as the weak-minded viceroy would likely slip vital information and retrieve him fast. Dooku told his master that he will send his apprentice Ventress who Sidious saw as useless but allowed him to proceed. Ventress successfully rescued Gunray without him telling the Jedi about his presence. Darth Sidious' next plan would make a huge impact on the galaxy. Darth Sidious plotted to steal a Jedi holocron that contained a list of the galaxy's Force-sensitive children that he planned to kidnap and turn into his loyal spies. First the Sith Lord hired bounty hunter Cad Bane via hologram to steal a holocron from the Jedi Temple vaults with plans that he provided that allowed Bane to successfully steal the holocron. Next he required Bane to retrieve a memory crystal that would activate the information hidden in the holocron from a Jedi Master named Bolla Ropal in the Mid Rim. Cad Bane captured and tortured Ropal who eventually gave Bane the crystal and had Anakin open the holocron by threatening his Padawan Ahsoka who used the Force to open it. Escaping from the Jedi, Cad Bane retreated to his hideout and contacted Sidious through holographic transmission and told the Sith Lord of his success. Darth Sidious next told Bane to kidnap four children from the list and bring them to Mustafar. Cad Bane only managed to kidnap two children before he was captured by the Jedi. The Jedi later reported to Chancellor Palpatine who discussed with Anakin if they found who was behind the plot. Anakin stated that a far more powerful being other than Bane or Dooku was behind the event and not suspecting Palpatine at all which satisfied the Chancellor. On Mustafar, Darth Sidious observed the children through hologram using an astomech droid. Sidious told the nanny droids of the children's natural talent and how he would harness that power for his own needs. Looking into the future Sidious saw a vision of Force spies trained in the dark side that would appear in every corner of the galaxy doing his bidding. The nanny droid told the Dark Lord that the surgery would possibly kill them but Sidious cared nothing for the children and said that if the procedure failed he would lose nothing. As the surgery was about to happen, an alert from a nanny droid told the Sith Lord of an incoming shuttle that was approaching and it did not belong to the bounty hunter. This surprised Sidious as he did not foresee this and ordered the droids to evacuate the children and destroy the facility to protect his identity and ended the transmission quickly. The Jedi rescued the children and thwarted Sidious' plans. During the Republic occupation of the neutral world of Mandalore, the Death Watch hoped to reclaim the planet from pacifists and join the Separatists cause once the planet was secured. Aboard a Separatist ship, Count Dooku contacted his Master that Death Watch was prepared to fight off the Republic forces when they arrive, and the splinter group will be viewed as saviors by the people. Darth Sidious expressed concern about possible interference by the Duchess Satine, but was assured by Dooku that a Death Watch assassin would take care of her, causing the Sith Lord to smirk. Later in the war, Asajj Ventress grew stronger in the ways of the dark side of the Force. Through a hologram Darth Sidious accused Tyranus of wanting to overthrow him as Dark Lord which shocked his apprentice who stated his loyalty belonged only to his Master. Sidious then demanded proof and ordered him to eliminate Ventress which the Count sadly obliged to. After assuming success in the death of his former disciple, Dooku contacted Sidious of his apparent success. Satisfied, Darth Sidious praised his apprentice for once again proving his loyalty. In a second attempt to invade Naboo, the Separatist launched an assault to conquer the planet. The Gungan Army fought against the droid army and Captain Tarpals battled General Grievous and subdued him at the cost of his life. From a secret headquarters hidden inside an ancient Naboo structure, Count Dooku received orders from Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord stated that Grievous is an integral part of his plan for the Clone Wars and told his apprentice to lure Anakin into a trap, capture him and arrange a prisoner exchange. Sidious assured Tyranus that Senator Amidala will agree to the terms. Darth Sidious later had his apprentice kidnap an entire colony of people from the planet Kiros and sell them into slavery that will build his Sith Empire. Aligning with the Zygerrians to resurrect the slave empire the captured people are brought to the prison planet Kadavo to await processing. En route to Zygerria aboard his solar sailor, Count Dooku communicates with his Master. Darth Sidious lectured of how long Sith Empires have been built upon the backs of slaves and told his apprentice that to carry on this tradition millions of slaves will be required. Darth Sidious ordered Dooku to gain the Zygerrian Queen Miraj Scintel's cooperation or to end her rule if she fails to comply. In an unexpected turn of events, the long forgotten Sith Lord Darth Maul was discovered to be alive by the Jedi which reported back to the Chancellor startling Palpatine at this revelation. After the briefing, the Chancellor told the Jedi to ignore the Sith brothers and their focus should be on finding Dooku and bring the Clone Wars to an end then dismissed the Jedi from his office. As the Jedi left, Palpatine sat in his chair and smirked as he had plans for the rogue Sith in the future. Later in the Chancellor's Office, Palpatine mediated and sensed the increasing power of the Nightbrothers on the planet Mandalore. Mas Amedda entered and was told to prepare the Chancellor's shuttle which Palpatine took to Mandalore in order to confront the brothers in his secret persona Darth Sidious. Upon arriving, a robed and hooded Sidious Force chokes two Shadow Collective members and rode a speeder to the royal palace where he confronted the brothers in the throne room. Sidious enters the throne room easily choking two guards to death and exchanges a few words with his former apprentice and looks at his brother, Savage Opress. Darth Sidious declared Maul a rival and Force pushed Maul and his brother into the wall windows cackling. After releasing the brothers from his telekinetic grip, Maul and Savage ignited their lightsabers while Sidious summoned two from the sleeves of his robe to duel them. The battle moved from the throne room to the balcony where Savage pushed him off while Sidious Forced pulled Maul and Savage to the ground below. The Dark Lord Force pushed Maul to a wall briefly knocking him out while Sidious dueled Savage alone and in mere seconds impaled the Nightbrother in the chest killing him. As Maul rushed to his dying brother, the magicks left his body and Sidious cackled and told Maul the Rule of Two and leaped to the plaza below continuing their duel. Maul charged at Sidious with both his saber and the darksaber and after a brief duel, Sidious disarmed Maul and brutally battered him against the wall and ground. Broken and exhausted Maul begged for mercy and the Dark Lord replied there was no mercy and launched a barrage of Force lightning on his former apprentice. Darth Sidious cackled with glee as he tells the defeated Nightbrother that his plans don't involve killing him, but has other uses for him. Near the end of the war, Darth Sidious faced some unexpected events. During a battle of the Ringo Vinda system, a clone seemed to have a mental breakdown and shot and killed a Jedi Knight for no apparent reason. The Separatist Admiral Trench saw the event and reported the betrayal to Count Dooku. On Serenno, Lord Tyranus made contact with his Master via hologram to report the clone incident. Sidious worried that it would expose evidence of the Sith Lord's secret programming and ordered Tyranus to seize the clone for examination. As the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine learned the clone trooper Tup died and another clone named Fives may have discovered the conspiracy. The Chancellor than suggested the clone be brought to Coruscant for medical attention which the Jedi reluctantly agreed to. Arriving at the medical station, the Jedi and the Chancellor met with the clone and asked if he could speak with Fives in private. Palpatine then framed Fives for an assassination attempt and issued a manhunt for the clone. Fives eventually was killed and died without spilling a word of the conspiracy. Later in his office, Palpatine told the Jedi that his personal doctors discovered a virus that Tup and Fives had inside of them from Ringo Vinda as the source of their mental breakdowns which the Jedi believed. Darth Sidious later made contact with his apprentice that protocol 66 has been undiscovered and the Jedi will soon learn of it as Sidious cackled. Some time later, the Jedi discovered a shipwreck on the planet Oba Diah belonging to the Jedi Master who was killed long ago, Sifo-Dyas. Darth Sidious later learned the Jedi were looking into the investigation of Dyas and worried they would uncover secrets not meant to be discovered. Sidious appeared to his apprentice as a large hologram and demanded to know why the Jedi are sniffing around the loose end that is Sifo-Dyas. The Dark Lord demands Tyranus and the Separatists clean up the affairs lest their plans be threatened. Sidious made sure his apprentice understood what it meant if he failed by Force choking him through the hologram. During the conflict, Darth Sidious looked into the Force and saw Master Yoda was on the ancient Sith planet Moraband and summoned his apprentice back to Coruscant. In the LiMerge Building on the industrial side of the planet, Tyranus met with his Master and plotted to strike a devastating blow on the Jedi Order. In a ceremonial chamber with statues lining the room, Darth Sidious told his apprentice of Yoda's location and since Dooku was his apprentice, they have a strong bond through the Force that could be exploited. Sidious cut Dooku's hand and blood spilled into the altar filled with water as both zapped the water with Sith lightning while Sidious recited an ancient Sith incantation creating an illusion for Yoda on Moraband that would lead the Jedi into a trap. In the illusion, Sidious appeared to Yoda as Sifo-Dyas in disguise and tempted the Jedi with the knowledge of Sidious' identity. Yoda refused and suddenly Sifo-Dyas transformed into a cackling Sidious and surrounded him with chains of energy. Forced into a deeper illusion, Yoda and Anakin Skywalker along with a squad of clones arrived at the LiMerge Building and confronted the Sith Lords. Anakin engages Dooku while Yoda confronts the hooded Dark Lord who escapes and Anakin kills Dooku by severing his head. Darth Sidious ignites his lightsaber and Yoda his and engage in fierce whirling duel. Anakin attempts to enter the duel but is blasted unconscious by Sidious' lightning. Sidious taunted Yoda stating if he lets Anakin die it thwart his plans of eliminating the Jedi Order yet the Jedi Master sacrificed himself saving Skywalker. Yoda hurled his saber at Sidious and both plummeted to the ground below while Sidious cackled and when Yoda attempted to remove his hood, he found the robes to be empty. Back on Coruscant, Darth Sidious emerged from the glowing sacrificial altar. The illusion had ended and failed to break the Jedi Master's spirit and the Dark Lord told Tyranus they would need more time to defeat Yoda and destroy the Jedi Order. Towards the end of the Clone Wars, Darth Sidious watched through hologram a sparring session between Lord Tyranus and General Grievous. Tyranus lectured Grievous of the importance of mastering his lightsaber skills and to ensure victory not be reckless. Appearing before them on a mechno-chair, Sidious praised Dooku's counsel and asked Grievous for the report from the front. The general told the Sith Lord that the Jedi forces are stretched thin across the Outer Rim which Sidious seemed pleased with. Darth Sidious then told both that the time to strike was now and to launch their final operation and asked Grievous if everything was ready for his "special mission" and Grievous affirmed the Dark Lord that everything is in place. Striking a devastating attack on the Republic capital, General Grievous entered with the Droid Army and launched a full scale invasion of the planet. Grievous' mission was to capture the Supreme Chancellor who was protected by a squad of clone troopers and Jedi protectors. Through the whole pursuit Palpatine seemed calm and at times sarcastic. After disposing of the clones, Grievous chased the Jedi and Chancellor all through the city-planet until finally disarming the Jedi. Grievous captured Palpatine and seemed annoyed at his charismatic nature. The Chancellor later boarded a ship that took him to the Separatist flagship The Invisible Hand and placed in the tall spire tower of the ship and placed on a throne with shackles on the arm rests. The Order When Emperor Palpatine revealed his true identity to Anakin Skywalker, Anakin turned him into the Jedi. But alas, Anakin realized he could not lose Palpatine as he thought he needed to learn the dark side power to "save" his wife Padmé. After Anakin betrayed the Jedi, the evil Sith Lord took Anakin as his own apprentice and gave him the title "Darth Vader". Palpatine, knowing the time had come, executed Order 66, which ordered his clone army to kill their Jedi commanders. Only a handful of a handful survived, one of which was Master Yoda. Yoda entered Emperor Palpatine's office, and the two began a battle. It ended with Yoda being forced to flee and Palatine leaving for the planet, Mustafar, where Anakin was battling his former master, Obi-Wan. When Palpatine arrived, he found Anikan's charred body lying next to a river of lava. Palpatine ordered his soldiers to transport Anakin to Courascant so that he could he repaired. On the large, city planet of Courascant, Palpatine oversaw the operation as Anakin was placed in the famous black armor of Darth Vader. With the Galactic Empire now in control, the two dark lords watched as their super weapon, the Death Star, was under construction. Come to Earth Feeling the Earth's presence During 1 BBY, Palpatine feel a presence of a planet which is included in the galaxy, but don't know about the Empire or the other planets. He know it's the Earth, and decided to go there. Palpatine has his friend, Dr Davros, to help him in finding the Rebels on the Earth. Unknown to Palpatine, the Rebels has now included many people. Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Minamoto Shizuka, Nobita, Milk and Gusuke all now was included in them. Started to attack on the Earth Palpatine and his Empire planned to attack on the Earth. The Senate is debating a Empire Registration Act to force all Empire's people to reveal themselves and be registered, a move sponsored by Senator Henry. Palpatine is present the day Milk attempts to convince the Senate to vote against mutant registration but is shouted down by Senator Henry. When confronted by his old friend, Dr Hou, who is also present, he tells him that he had seen and heard the same speeches before. He then asks that Dr Hou does not get in his way as he tries to ensure Sith supremacy. Palpatine attempts to mutate the world leaders with a high-tech machine powered by his own Force installed on Paris. As the machine is potentially lethal, he kidnaps Leia to use her as the power source instead. Unknown to Sidious, the machine would cause humans to be killed by losing their molecular structure (as seen in Senator Henry). Even when warned of the dangers of the machine by Milk and Luke, Palpatine does not believe them, nor does he care. In the end, Wolverine attacks Palpatine, cured him, stripped his powers and destroy the machine. Palpatine lost his powers. Defeat Palpatine is defeated on the Death Star. His Empire was killed with it, while he was out with the Rebels. He was arrested by people from the Birdpia, and was jailed for all his life. Stop Magneto's plans After escaping from prison with some help from Mystique (who had betrayed Magneto), Palpatine, now has his powers back, makes a temporary alliance with the Rebels to defeat Magneto's plan to kill all the humans. However, once Sidious foils Magneto's attempt to use a makeshift Cerebro, operated by a captive Dr Hou under the mental control of Magneto's son Kurtos, to kill all the humans, he decides with the help of Mystique to force Dr Hou try to kill all the Rebels. Shortly after Palpattine leaves the facility in a helicopter, the Rebels intervene in time to wake up Dr Hou and stop Palpatine's plan. First Galactic Civil War Palpatine had live in Byss, a Deep Core world enveloped in the power of the dark side for a few months, plan to take the galaxy again. In the First Galactic Civil War, Luke Skywalker had reached Byss. There he met face-to-face with the Emperor. Sidious offered him apprenticeship and the prospect of controlling the enormous fleet of Devastators, as well as the rest of the Imperial fleet. Faced with an impossible situation, and deeply impressed by the power of the Emperor, his charismatic presence, his undoubted genius and deep knowledge of both sides of the Force, Luke acquiesced to becoming his apprentice. At this time, R2-D2 was modified to carry the Master Signal for the World Devastators. Meanwhile, Lando's attack force began their attack on the Imperial fleet. Though they were able to break through the Star Destroyer defenses, the Devastator Silencer-7 turned the Emancipator to scrap and launched squadrons of robotic TIEs. This forced the crew of the Republic Destroyer to abandon ship. At Pinnacle base, Leia and Shizuka received a message from Luke, telling Leia not to follow him. Han Solo and Leia have gone to Nar Shaddaa, to find transport to the Deep Core. After landing the Falcon in Shug Ninx's garage, meeting Han's former girlfriend, Salla Zend, Han and Leia went to Han's old living quarters. Along the way, they encounter a woman named Vima-Da-Boda, who gave Leia a lightsaber. Upon arriving at Han's place, they discovered that the Entity of Death, a demon's hunter, was alive. Pursued by the hunters, Han and Leia made it to the Starlight Intruder, the ship that brought them to the Deep Core. Meanwhile, the Rebels in combat over the planet Mon Calamari received aid from the Alliance reserves, including the new E-wings. Suddenly, three Devastators fell into the sea because Luke Skywalker shut them down from Byss. After arriving on Byss and missing the Entity by a long shot, Leia piloted the Falcon to the Emperor's citadel. After she, C-3PO, Shizuka, Nobita, Phineas, Isabella, Han and Chewbacca got off, Salla and Shug took the Falcon to a safe place. The four were brought before the Emperor and Luke. Despite trying to fight back, Leia was rendered unconscious and was brought to Palpatine's quarters to be turned. There, she discovered that he held hostage an even greater treasure: a mysterious and intelligent artifact called the Jedi Holocron, which the Emperor had stolen during the Great Jedi Purge from Ashka Boda. With both the Holocron and Luke Skywalker under his control, the Emperor appeared to reign supreme in the Force. He revealed that he planned to overshadow Leia's third child stirring in her womb as his next new body. In anger, Leia toppled Palpatine from his bed and stole the Holocron. She found Luke, who claimed he was free of the dark side, despite his eyes continuing to shine yellow. Meanwhile, Salla gained control of a Hunter Killer patrol droid to blast Han and Chewie free. After being joined by Leia, Luke and the droids, the Falcon took off from Byss. However, Luke revealed that he had cast an illusionary projection of himself to make them believe he had boarded so they would escape. The real Luke Skywalker then marched into the clone lab during Palpatine's last few moments before the transition. When he revealed his purpose, Darth Sidious allowed his current incarnation to die, hoping to reach one of the clones before Luke destroyed them all. Luke proceeded to go on a destructive spree through the lab, hoping to beat Palpatine to the clones. Unfortunately, the Emperor was reborn before Luke could do that. The newly resurrected Palpatine scoffed at Luke's attempts to vanquish him. When Luke attempted to subdue Palpatine, the Sith Lord seized one of the lightsabers he kept stored in the lab and engaged Luke. Despite his valiant efforts, Luke was disarmed and held at blade-point. Palpatine proceeded to complete Skywalker's turn to the dark side, reducing him to an obedient watchdog. Meanwhile, on Mon Calamari, the Devastators were still invincible. Luckily, Luke managed to install a code into R2-D2's memory banks to shut down the Devastators. Though the great war machines were down, the crew managed to power up the factories until control was restored, but R2-D2 created a new code to make the Devastators recycle each other. Unfortunately, this was only a small part of the Emperor's plan. Great new fleets of the Empire were spreading across the Galactic Core and soon the entire galaxy would fall under the sway of the dark side. Luke traveled with the Emperor to capture his sister, aboard the recently completed and christened flagship, the Eclipse. Prior to the Eclipse's arrival, the Holocron Leia stole from the Emperor delivered a thousand-year-old prophecy to Leia, which told of her battle against the young Emperor. As the Eclipse came out of hyperspace, the Emperor demanded to the Alliance for Leia to come to his ship alone, with the holocron; He even promised to discuss a truce. Despite Han's objections, Leia boarded the shuttle, which took her to the Emperor's Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer. It was she who appealed to the good inside Luke, redeeming him. Outraged, the Emperor fought Luke in a lightsaber battle, ultimately losing his hand. However, an enraged Palpatine unleashes a Force-storm to utterly obliterate the Rebel Alliance fleet. Using knowledge taught to them, brother and sister turned the Force storm upon him. The result was the complete destruction of the Eclipse ''and Palpatine, but his spirit escaped. His works then lead to a new war: The Second Galactic Civil War. Second Galactic Civil War On Byss, the Executor Sedriss discovers that Dark Side adepts Nefta and Sa-Diare killing the remaining clones of Palpatine and plan to seize control of the Empire for themselves. Slaying them for their treason, Sedriss discovers that Palpatine is already reborn, exceeding everyone's expectations. Upon his return, Dartj Sodopis ordered Operation Shadow Hand re-commenced. Palpatine dispatches Sedriss and Vill Goir to capture Skywalker and Solusar, who had journeyed to Ossus in a search for ancient Jedi artifacts. There, they found two young Force-sensitive children, Rayf and Jem Ysanna, tied to a tree. When Luke sets them free, the youths continue to think that Luke plans to kill them and run to the rest of their tribe. The Ysanna use concussion arrows and the Force in an attempt to defeat the two Jedi, but their inexperienced and clumsy attacks proved easy for the Jedi to hold off. Seeing they've met their match, the Ysanna Chief Okko gives Luke a 'Ysanna bear hug'. Suddenly, an Imperial Long-range hunter lands and dispatches Stormtroopers led by Goir and Sedriss. Solusar quickly kills Goir, but Sedriss, outmatched by Skywalker, takes Jem hostage, backing against a tree. When he felt her trying to use the Force against him, he plans to make a darksider out of her. To all the combatants' immense surprise, the tree turned out to be a millennium-old Jedi Master named Ood Bnar. Sedriss and Bnar faced off. The two perished in the ensuing explosion of Force energy which Bnar created. However, even in his death, Bnar had protected his cache of ancient lightsabers—a gift to the would-be Jedi and a future Neti in his place. With the aid of the Ysanna, Luke discovered precisely what he had hoped for: an intact Jedi library. Elsewhere, Lando Calrissian, Nobita and a team of Rebel commandos were hiding aboard a shipment of War Droids space-bound for Byss. Meanwhile, the Emperor was impressed by the new superweapon at his disposal, the Galaxy Gun. This weapon, kept near the protection of Byss could allow him to obliterate anything in the galaxy. When he received word of Sedriss' and Goir's deaths, he replaced them with Xecr Nist and Tedryn-Sha, empowering the two with the Dark Side of the Force. However, the War Droid shipment arrives, and the Rebel commandos use them to attack the Emperor's Citadel. Initially, the Rebel assault is successful, as the droids prove to be superior to the Citadel defenses, but their success is halted when Palpatine unleashes the Chrysalides; Rancorsmutated by Sith alchemy into crazed, nigh-invulnerable dervishes of destruction. The Rebel force is decimated, and only rescued at the last moment by a force of smugglers led by Salla Zend and Shug Ninx. They were allowed to escape by the Emperor, who was secretly tracking them, planning to destroy their destination with the now ready Galaxy Gun. Da Soocha V was ultimately destroyed by the weapon. Luke Skywalker and the other Jedi in Luke's Jedi Explorer narrowly avoided being killed, as they would have landed had they not seen the projectile. The plan for plague When Inspector Javert, who live as a vampire, plan to plague Paris, Sidious, as a coachman, drive him to Paris. Sidious and Davros watch Javert plagued to the city. Under his leadership, the Daleks and Yadori became an extremely powerful group that survived through its complete anonymity to the galaxy. Luke tracks Sidious and Vader down to his base in the desert of Marocco. Though temporarily the Emperor's prisoner, Luke escapes and blows up the facility, also scarring Javert in the process. He then returns to Paris to prevent the Javert's scheme from succeeding. Wanting revenge, Sidious has Isabella, captured and brings her into an old building, planning to blow up the building when Luke and Phineas arrive to find Isabella. However, Phineas saves Isabella, escapes the building and pursues Javert, defeat him. There, he faces Javert but instead of shooting him, spares his life. Javert would then killed himself on the building when he knew his evil works when he knew how good Dr Capek is, like Jean Valjean. After Javert died, Sidious and Davros retreated. The new regeneration of Darth Sidious Darth Sidious is executed by the Rebels as a punishment for his evil crimes. But he survives his execution by transferring his mind into an old French. But as this old French's body is unsustainable and begins to slowly degenerate, Sidious attempts to access the Sith's World with help of Darth Jester, who he has convinced the Rebels is evil, to be reborn again, but instead is sucked into it and seemingly killed. In truth though, the Emperor was once again saved by his strong will. Instead of being pulled apart by the strong forces inside the Sith's World, he managed to keep his consciousness together, and eventually he learned to extend his mental abilities outside the World and into a clone, and find a way to escape. The Dalek Civil War After regenerated again, Palpatine encounters Birdman while he assumed the identity of the planet Necros's "The Great Healer" to create new white-colored Imperial Daleks from frozen bodies for Davros. Davros also created a new Senate for Darth Sidious, the Sith Senate. There, Davros gave a new regenerated Darth Sidious powers to lead the Daleks and Yadori. However, the Daleks loyal to Davros learned of their creator's location and manage to take Sidious to face judgement at Byss for his actions against them. However, the Imperial Daleks and Moffs followed with a civil war among the Daleks with Sidious physically transplanted into a customised Dalek casing and calling himself Emperor of the Daleks and Yadori. Fearing the Daleks' civil war, Birdman tricks Sidious into using the Death Star for Byss, which would destroy the Byss wipe out Skaro and the Daleks. However, the Emperor entered his escape pod and escaped his destruction. Corrupt Kylo Ren Kylo Ren, Shifu's friend, and a Jedi, come to kill Sidious. There, Sidious knew what would come, he tell Ren about powers of the Dark Side. The Emperor corrupted Kylo Ren to the Dark Side, not as an apprentice, but a servant for his Empire. Battle with Master Shifu Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Shifu realizing the betrayal of Kylo Ren, now Master Ren. Shifu knew the Emperor would be far too powerful for Obi-Wan, and Shifu can't fight with his former friend Kylo Ren. Obi-Wan was sent to confront Kylo Ren on Mustafar, while Shifu met with Sidious in the Senate Building on Coruscant. There, the Dark Lord of the Sith and the Last Grand Master of the Jedi Order dueled in a battle that destroyed a good portion of the Grand Convocation Chamber. Sidious also expressed his confidence that his new servant, Kylo Ren, "will become more powerful than either or Sidious", although Shifu retorted that his faith will eventually become misplaced like his faith in the dark side of the Force. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill in the Force, as well as incredible lightsaber prowess. Unfortunately, they were both completely evenly matched, entirely incapable of finding a weak point in each other's attacks. Eventually, the battle progressed to greater levels when the Emperor was deprived of his lightsaber and forced to use the Force to keep Shifu away. The Emperor tried to crush Shifu with Senate platforms, but Yoda quickly overcame these offensive moves. The battle eventually ended in a draw after Palpatine's Force lightning was returned to him in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two masters apart. Sidious managed to grab onto a Senate pod, but Shifu fell. Yoda had realized during the duel that he could not defeat Sidious, and decided that re-engaging him would only result in failure. Outmatched, Yoda fled on Gusuke's speeder. Darth Sidious waited for a time while shock troopers searched for Yoda's body, but when they learned that Yoda was still alive, Sidious gave it little more thought. He commanded them to double the search, and gave them permission to blow up the Senate Building, but took no further action himself, as he sensed that Ren may have fallen into mortal danger and demanded that his shuttle be dispatched. A new power from the Force After the Dalek Civil War, the Empire had managed to gain a major victory by capturing the Rebel base on Coruscant. However, something bigger was growing. He ultimately contacted Admiral Piett, telling him to have Kylo Ren contact him. Kylo Ren did as he was instructed and was told of Leia for the first time. Ren however, had known Leia from his days in the Rebels. Corrupt Leia to the Dark Side After caught Leia, Ren brought her to the space station and his master's throne room. The Emperor greeted Leia, dismissed the Royal Guards and removed her chains. Leia was told that the Emperor planned to turn Leia to the dark side and that all that has happened on the Moon was all his plan. Sidious also had a surprise in store for the Rebels. When the Alliance Fleet arrived, the new Death Star's superlaser was operational, contrary to what the Rebels had been led to believe. The new Death Star was able to destroy several of the command ships, but the Rebels both on the surface and in space managed to press forward with their attack, as Lando was counting on Han and Nobita to destroy the Shield Generator. Leia was then manipulated by the Emperor, who told her of her friends' impending doom and Leia was told that she would soon become his apprentice. Leia at first resisted, but as the Emperor continued to taunt her, Leia grew angrier and then grabbed her lightsaber to strike the old man down. Kylo Ren intercepted Leia's strike and the two began to engage in a duel much to the Emperor's delight. Leia was first able to calm herself, refusing several times to continue fighting Ren. Leia attempted to hide from Ren as their fight became more intense but Ren was able to sense her thougrhts and learned that Gusuke and Phineas is coming. With this knowledge, Ren told Leia that if she did not turn to the dark side, perhaps Gusuke and Phineas would die. The threat of losing her friends enraged Leia and drove her to angrily attack Ren. Although she nearly killed Ren, Leia began to see what had happened and that she was dangerously close to becoming like her enemy was now, a slave to the dark side of the Force. Leia threw away her lightsaber and turned to face the Emperor. She told the Emperor that she would never turn to the dark side and that she was a Jedi, like her father before her. Angered by this, Sidious unleashed Force lightning upon Leia, forcing her onto his knees and begging her father, Darth Vader, who had came in the room at the time and saw the battle, to help her. The Emperor then proceeded to torment Leia, remarking that her "Feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side," and that Leia was weak and a fool. Meanwhile, Darth Vader watched his daughter struggling. Forced to choose between saving his daughter and obeying his master, he chose to save his daughter by grabbing the Emperor and throwing him off a ledge, and killing Ren for his betrayal to the Rebels. Badly damaged and with only minutes to live, the decision to save his daughter's life would cost him his own. However, Sidious didn't die. He regenerated again, which no Jedi or Sith from the old time could sense this. Sidious corrupted a doctor named Mel Krech, and made him his servant. The New Dalek Civil War Sidious possessed ObiWan, aided by his servant Krech. However, Gandalf, now Gandalf the White, and more powerful than Sidious, broke Sidious's control over ObiWan. Krech returned to Sidious, who with the help of Darvos, created a whole army of new Daleks and Yadori to attack Paris. The Daleks and Yadori attacked them at Paris, but were defeated when Gandalf, Phineas, Nobita, Luke and Han arrived. The Rebels, meanwhile, attacked The Daleks Machine and destroyed it. Sidious released his lightning to attack Luke, but was later defeated. However, his works had created a new war: The Third Galactic Civil War. The Third Galactic Civil War After his regeneration, Sidious had to retreated again for Count Orlok took the role as the plague of Paris. He returns after Orlok died. Darth Sidious sent his first agent (and friend), Jerome Valeska (The Joker), to control the criminals. Joker, as the master of the criminals in Paris, try to kill Han Solo after his plans failed for times. However, the Joker was finally killed when Shizuka left him on the train, which is falling to his death. The Emperor also sent Jerome's nephew, Melvin Reipan, to assassinate Luke Skywalker. However, this plan failed when Reipan were destroyed by Hoshino Sumire. Palpatine crafted an intricate plan to lure the entirety of the Rebel Alliance into an inescapable death trap. A second, more powerful Death Star was being built over Endor, a forest moon orbiting a gas giant of the same name, protected by a shield generator on the moon's surface. During this time, he also orchestrated various Rebel victories to get them to become overconfident enough to walk into his trap when the time is right, including an assault on Paris that resulted in the destruction of a prototype Super Star Destroyer with cloaking abilities. Darth Sidious undertook a pilgrimage to the Sith tomb world of Korriban, accompanied by a large number of stormtroopers. Although he sensed the presence of the Rebel Renegade Squadron on Korriban, he dismissed them as an insignificant threat and allowed his stormtroopers to deal with them. However, after the squadron not only captured a Sith tomb close to the Emperor's shuttle but also began destroying valuable Sith artifacts and a large statue, the enraged Palpatine entered the chamber and began slaughtering the members of Renegade Squadron. The squadron managed to flee, and as they left, they blew explosives that closed all three of the tomb's entrances, trapping Palpatine inside the tomb. Sidious had to regenerated again to escape from the tomb. Wandering the fringe of London and feeding on homeless people while being pursued by Birdman and Luke, learning the Sith powers, Sidious is eventually captured by Von Evil in order to use his knowledge to repair an Immortality Gate to make Evil's daughter immortal. But Sidious caught Von Evil, using the gate's original purpose as a planet-wide medical tool to take the blood the humans on Earth with his own and create the new Yadori. The plan to create the new Yadori failed when Luke Skywalker marched into the clone lab during Palpatine's last few moments before the transition. Knew the Emperor's plan, Luke destroyed his works. Sidious try to caught Luke before he destroyed them all. Luke proceeded to go on a destructive spree through the lab, destroy every Yadori, Daleks, and clones which Sidious created for the Third Galactic Civil War. Unfortunately, he missed one, a clone for Sidious to regenerated in. Sidious and Luke fighting, while Shizuka and Isabella killing the Moffs. Sidious escaped. The war then became the Last Galactic Civil War, or the Final War. The Final War Palpatine was killed in the Final War. After perishing in battle with Shizuka and Luke, Emperor Palpatine was forced to occupy an inferior clone-body. Unbeknownst to him, his personal physician had been suborned by Carnor Jax, backed by a number of other high-ranking Imperial personnel. The physician deliberately inserted genetic material and contaminants into all stored samples of the Emperor's original body, to the effect that these bodies would be nowhere as resistant to the ravaging effects of the Dark side as the original. The last remaining clone body undestroyed by Skywalker or traitorous Imperials is now aging rapidly, and Palpatine's final, irrevocable end is near unless he can either fix his genetic material (an impossibility since no unadulterated samples remain) or insert his spirit into another body. After consulting with ancient Sith Lords on the mausoleum planet Korriban, Palpatine learns that Tiago Rodriguez (Raoul Silva) and Black Lady's youngest child, James (named after Tiago's enemy, James Bond, who he actually sees as friend) is the only workable body. After an attack on Earth, in which the second ''Eclipse-class Star Destroyer, the Eclipse II, is steered into the Galaxy Gun by R2-D2, and a projectile from the Gun was shot into Byss (destroying Byss utterly), Palpatine followed the Rebels to Earth. He attacked Shizuka inside the Milk fortress. Shizuka fought back but was no match for the Emperor. Later, Luke Skywalker arrived with his fellow Jedi. Rayf Ysanna was killed by a barrage of Sith Lightning and Brand was mortally wounded. Skywalker was stunned when Palpatine attacked the baby James Rodriguez, but Sidious was shot by a blaster bolt from Han Solo and Nobita which he purposely didn't block and forced his cackling spirit into the infant James Rodriguez, but was blocked by the dying soul of Empatojayos Brand, who made the ultimate sacrifice, willingly clasping his soul to Palpatine's, ensuring that both of them would be pulled into the netherworld of the Force (in Palpatine's case, Chaos). At long last, Emperor Palpatine was finally and truly dead. Legacy Following his demise, the Empire begun to fall. On Seine, Nobita and Luke told that Palpatine's last attack had failed and Darth Sidious was no longer a threat. Despite of his death, Palpatine's legacy was not end. Davros want to revenge, had create a new war which two galaxy battles: The Big Galactic Civil War. Cos Sutler, his puppet Chancellor of the Galactic Empire, became the new Emperor, before he was finally killed by Han Solo. The war end with the death of Dr Davros, finally end his legacy. Appearance Palpatine is old, with wrinkles, and wearing robes. He move like rats, and had plagued fingernails. Quotes "Everything is proceeding as I have forseen."~ Emperor Palpatine. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side!"~ Darth Sidious to Leia. "Killed by a little Rebel... a boy. How inappropriate. Still... if the Jedi can be young and strong through the Force... than so can I. Darth Sidious reborn!"~ Darth Sidious after was shot by Nobita on Skaro. "The Dark Side is powerful. The Jedi will fall."~'' Darth Sidious to Gunray and Darth Maul. "''I will ''make it legal."~ Darth Sidious to Gunray. "''You have been trained well, my apprentice."~'' Darth Sidious to Darth Maul. "''This is my apprentice, Darth Maul."~'' Darth Sidious introducts Darth Maul to Gunray. "''Wipe them out. All of them!"~'' Darth Sidious authorizing the Battle of Naboo. "''Everything is going as planned."~'' Darth Sidious after was reported about Count Dooku's success in creating the Clone Wars. "''Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"~'' Darth Sidious to Anakin Skywalker, about Darth Plagueis. "''To hold in my hand, a capsule that contained such power. To know that life and death on such a scale was my choice. To know that the tiny pressure on my thumb, enough to break the glass, would end everything. Yes! I would do it! That power would set me up above the gods! And through the Dark Side, I! Shall! Have! That! Power!"~ Darth Sidious, represents what Darth Bane said centuries ago. "POWER! UNLIMITED POWER!!!!"~'' Darth Sidious killing Mace Windu. "''Long ago on Coruscant, I, Darth Sidious, the Master of Sith and the father of evil, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But the foolish master planning to kill me to have a new apprentice. Before the plan could be done, I used my powers and threw him into the portal of Death and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the glorious past, and undo the future that is Darth Sidious!"~ Darth Sidious to Shizuka and Poko, about Darth Plagueis. Gallery Full article: ''Darth Sidious gallery'' Mob.png|Darth Sidious getting revenge Evde.jpg|Darth Sidious after his regeneration Sd.png|Darth Sidious telling the Moffs to create new Daleks and Yadori Side.jpg|Darth Sidious (right) after his regeneration, fighting with Luke Evil-0.jpg|Darth Sidious fighting Birdman, during the Second Galactic Civil War Mil.jpg|Darth Sidious giving powers to 2 Dark Jedi Stole.jpg|Darth Sidious trying to possess James Rodriguez to keep himself immortal Sd.jpg|Darth Sidious became the new leader of Daleks and Yadori S.jpeg|Darth Sidious talking with Darth Maul Horned King.jpg|Darth Sidious as "The Horned King" The Mas.jpg|Darth Sidious as the "Master of Evil" Palpatine as a child.jpg|Palpatine as a child 7f6d0be37247d437d5f28f7c84b1f5fd.jpg|The regenerate cycle of Darth Sidious, with his spirit looks like Bill Cipher with a wierd eye and a red hat Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Crossover Category:When Phineas meet Nobita characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Lords Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Lords Category:Big Bads